cyclingsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rostam Sirjani
Bio History Rostam Sirjani was born and raised in the village of Kharānaq. His father often took him to the mountains nearby to play, while he worked in his pomegranate orchard. Over the years young Rostam fell in love with these mountains. It wasn't strange that, aged thirtheen, he started to explore the region on his first bike. The boy enjoyed the few climbs suitable for climbing but even more going downhill. Experts thinks the base for his strength lies in those years. Rostam himself ascribes his succes to his many visits to ChakChak, the important zorastrian place of worship. "Seeing the holy water drip and the eternal flame flicker gives me peace and a sense of self worth. I can do more when in touch with these forces of nature", is what Sirjani says about it. Years of sacrifices brought him to the first serious Iranian cycling team, Team Oasis, who saw a future in him where few others did. Many training camps around Tabriz and Natanz followed till he was ready to conquer the world. His momentum came sooner than expected when he won Race of the Minutemen during season 20. For a long while he didn't win such a prestigious race again. Erwin Geitz quickly took over his role as captain. Rostam did not complain and liked his role more on the background. However every now and then he got his shot at glory, mostly in tours and downhill races, with respectable succes. During season 25 he finally won a big race again. The division 3 classic Tour of Hawaii became his prey at his very first attempt. Rostam always wanted to ride this race and was delighted that manager Nooky Lair (Team Oasis) gave him that chance in his farewell season. Just over a week later he completed something truly unique. With his 3rd place GC at Perm Tour he became the first rider ever in OCM history to have secured a GC result at 5 different lower division tours (Volta ao Porto, Cymru Taith, Monte Rosa Tour, Perm Tour, Race of the Minutemen). Shortly after this amazing performance he moved to Don Hamstre Team. There he will try to expand his tour legacy with appearances at Fast on Wheels and Perm Tour. Depending on results he may have a few nice seasons ahead of him before he resides at his home in Yazd. Stats Notable Results :Tours : General Classification *1st: Race of the Minutemen #5 *3rd: Perm Tour #24 *7th: Monte Rosa Tour #10 *9th: Cymru Taith #13 *9th: Volta ao Porto #14 : Stages * Race of the Minutemen #5 - Stage 4, 2nd :Classics *Div 3: Tour of Hawaii #17 , 1st :Single Day Races *Div 2: Juberri - Canolic #25 , 2nd *Div 2: Bochum Fahrt #21 , 3rd *Div 2.1: Dibola - Denau #10 , 1st *Div 2.1: Dibola - Denau #11 , 1st *Div 3: Hays #17 , 1st *Div 3: Monaco - La Condamine #17 , 1st *Div 4: Dali - Dali #10 , 1st *Div 4: Giresum - Fatsa #11 , 1st *Div 4: Pietermaritzburg SA #11 , 1st Links﻿ *Rider profile Category:Riders